disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Forget
link * The Daily Vault © link * Entertainment Weekly © link * Neonlimelight (favorable) link | Last album = | This album = Don't Forget (2008) | Next album = Here We Go Again (2009) | Misc = }} ''Don't Forget '' is the first studio album of singer-songwriter Demi Lovato. It was released on September 23, 2008 in the United States by Hollywood Records, debuting at number two on the Billboard 2000. The album was re-released as a Deluxe Edition on March 31, 2009.and was released February 7 in Australia. Background Songwriting Lovato has said that she writes music from the heart and from experiences she's had. She told M Magazine: "I'm more of a writer whose stuff wouldn't make it on a Disney album. So I came to the Jonas Brothers and I was like, 'Ummmm ... I need help writing catchy stuff just because, well, my target audience isn't into metal music." "Camp Rock" sets the stage for newcomer Demi Lovato Reuters She also said about the Jonas Brothers' contribution, "My songs needed a polish, which is where the Jonas Brothers came in - and it all began on Camp Rock." The Jonas Brothers: Why sex is off the cards for A Little Bit Longer... Recording Lovato stated in an interview that the vocals for the album were recorded in ten and a half days.Demi Lovato Opens Up About New Album, Past Heartbreak Singles ;"Get Back" The album's lead single, "Get Back" was released on August 12th, 2008. It peaked at #6 on iTunes Top 100 Songs chart and #43 on the Billboard Hot 100. It was written by Lovato and the Jonas Brothers, with Nick Jonas and Joe Jonas on backing vocals. The Radio Disney edit omitted the word "kiss" from the line "kiss me/like you mean it/like you miss me" to "hold me/like you mean it/like you miss me". The edit was used for the music video. ;"La La Land" The second single in U.S and first in UK was chosen to be "La La Land" which was released on December 19th, 2008. The song was released to promote her new TV show "Sonny With A Chance" and the music video featured the main cast including Sterling Knight. It was performed on "Dancing With The Stars", and was not as successful as "Get Back", peaking at #52. In the music video, it changes the line "I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonald's" to I still eat at Ronald's. ;"Don't Forget" The third and final single was chosen to be "Don't Forget". The video featured a more mature Lovato singing in the rain, and was praised by critics. It became the #1 video on iTunes. The single's highest position on the Billboard Hot 100 was at #41."Don't Forget" is the most successful single released by Lovato yet. Track Listing Exclusive packages ;Target Exclusive *DVD containing footage of Lovato's show at the Blender Theater. ;Wal-Mart Exclusive *A small fold-out poster of Demi Lovato. Deluxe Edition * "Get Back" music video * Making The Video: "Get Back" * "La La Land" music video * Making The Video: "La La Land" * Backstage footage from Jonas Brothers 2008 Burnin' Up Tour * "Don’t Forget" live performance * Behind the scenes and photo slideshow from album photoshoot * Never before seen studio footage recording "Party," "Gonna Get Caught," "Behind Enemy Lines" Sales and chart performance In its first week of release, Don't Forget sold 89,000 units in the United States , reaching no. 2 on the Billboard 200, behind Metallica's Death Magnetic and ahead of the Pussycat Dolls' Doll Domination and Kings of Leon's Only by the Night, both of which were released in the same week. In Brazil the album sold 10,000 copies and the deluxe edition has sold 3,000 copies. Personnel *Demi Lovato - Vocals, Guitar, Piano, Keyboard *Nick Jonas - Vocals, Back-up vocals, Drums *Joe Jonas - Vocals, Back-up vocals *Kevin Jonas - Guitar, Back-up vocals *Drew Taubenfeld- Guitar, Back-up vocals *Kevin - Bass Guitar, Back-up vocals *Sander Steen - Drums, Back-up vocals * Mike - Guitar, Back-up vocals References Category:Disney albums Category:Demi Lovato